Removing metal or wood stakes from concrete can be a particularly difficult task. The present invention features a wood and metal stake pulling device for providing a fast and easy means of removing metal or wood stakes from concrete.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.